This invention is directed to boat hull configurations and, in particular, hull configurations of rowing shells.
The performance of boat hulls depends on a number of factors, among them wave resistance, form resistance and frictional resistance. For boats which are propelled by rowing, other factors come into play, for example, oscillation in pitch and surge before, during and after the stroke of the oars through the water. For rowing shells or sculls in particular, the extreme slenderness of the hulls (in which the length to beam ratios can be up to 30 or more) pose special problems with regard to the aforementioned factors and to stability in roll. Other performance factors include the rigidity of the shell, the depth of the water in which the hull is to be used, and the expected race speed. Hull configuration can play a decisive role in dealing with one or more of these factors.
Hulls for rowing shells have advanced considerably in the past years, although significant differences still exist even between various models of hulls made for the same purpose. However, despite improved configurations and the use of advanced composite materials, there still exists a need for further hull improvement. Configurations which provide an advantage in one area often detract in other areas, with the result of little or no overall improvement. Given the relatively long distances of the courses over which races are run, for example, two kilometers or more, an improvement in hull configuration which results in an overall decrease in resistance of one to two percent can result in an improvement of one to two boat lengths or more over the length of the course, without any increase in effort on the part of the oarsmen.
Given the needs in rowing competition and deficiencies in the prior art, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved boat hull configuration for rowing shells.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved boat hull configuration which results in lower overall resistance in rowing shells.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved boat hull configuration which may be utilized with existing materials and building techniques.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved rowing shell hull configuration which is especially suitable for eight man rowing shells.